


【图文】罗宾的第一次发情

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batkids Age Reversal, Gen, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Rutting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 罗宾突然在夜巡期间发情，杰森被不情愿地拖进来帮忙。Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 第一天：逆序罗宾
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Kudos: 49
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【图文】罗宾的第一次发情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[illustrated ficlet] Robin's first rut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515069) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



“阿福？”杰森吞咽了一下，试图在自己当前背上附着个小身体的情况下保持冷静，“你找到了吗？”

一双穿着绿色手套的小手正不停地去抓他的连帽衫和肩膀，而它们的主人正试图攀在他的身上。温暖的嘴唇在他脖子的后部沉醉又迷惑地亲吻，轻轻地啄吻并咬在皮肤上，徒劳无功地寻找他散发着Omega甜美香气的腺体。

以他现在的情况很难行走。实际上，连动一下都难。也许这还只是罗宾的第一次发情，但是这孩子的Alpha气味已经强到让杰森膝盖发软。

“阿福？”杰森再次喊了出来，暗中向任何可能存在的神灵祈求管家能够快点找到他需要的东西。

“我找到了，杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，他终于手拿注射器来到杰森身边。

Beta轻轻卷起迪克的短袖，用针刺穿皮肤时，杰森忍不住发出沮丧的叹息。

“这会是我最后一次帮达米安的忙。”

“少爷，您的帮助很大，”阿尔弗雷德一边将抑制剂推入年轻的Alpha手臂，一边说道。

“是的，随便吧。” 杰森屏住呼吸，嘶哑着，更像是在自言自语，“我讨厌小孩。”

“几年前我可以对你说同样的话，”房间对面的提姆说，从杯子里喝了一口咖啡。达米安刚也走到了他身边，仍然穿着他的蝙蝠制服，脸色冷酷。

屋里最年长的Alpha说，“这是我唯一的选择，罗宾在意外的时间里分化了，而你是我唯一可以联系上的Omega。加上我携带的所有Alpha发情抑制剂都用光了。”

自从注射完抑制剂以来已经过了几分钟，迪克已经开始平静了下来。不用再过很久杰森应该就可以喘口气。

“好吧，”他屏住呼吸，“但是我仍然讨厌小孩。”


End file.
